La coloc'
by Charlie Sheerin
Summary: Comment la relation entre Tony et Ziva évoluera-t-elle lorsque cette dernière se voit contrainte de quitter son appartement pour une colocation et que cette même colocataire n'est autre que...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction. Elle se situe autour des saison 8 ou 9, lorsque tout (ou presque) va bien pour tout le monde ! C'est un peu une fiction à l'ancienne ahah! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, chaque avis est bon à prendre.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

"Oh allez, tu me le dois bien!

_Je ne crois pas te devoir quoi que ce soit Tony! cracha Ziva à l'attention de son collègue.

_Oui, bon d'accord, tu as raison. Alors simplement parce que je te le demande! répondit le-dit Dinozzo.

_Tony ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais tu ne crois pas que c'est à toi de faire ça ?

_Ziva cette femme me déteste, elle serait bien capable de me tuer ! S'il te plait? supplia Tony.

_Pourquoi tu ne les lui envoie pas? demanda la jeune femme.

_Je suis déjà là! répondit-il.

_Et bien alors sonne! ordonna-t-elle."

L'agent réfléchit quelques seconde puis releva la tête vers sa partenaire, comme si une brillante idée venait de traverser son esprit.

"Je te demande juste de rester avec moi dans ce cas! dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

_Très bien Dinozzo, mais dépêche toi!

_Avant, ferme ton manteau, demanda-t-il."

La jeune femme s'exécuta, bien que sans comprendre. Tony appuya sur la sonnette, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite dame avec un visage dur et aigri, l'agent prit sa collègue par la taille et tendit un énorme bouquet de fleur à l'ancienne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

"Madame Peters, je viens ici pour m'excuser, cela fait plusieurs jours que les voisins et moi-même recevons des rats morts dans nos boites aux lettres et de jolis menaces de mort, j'en ai conclut que tout cela était lié à ce que vous avez trouvé sur le trottoir devant votre porte il y a quelque jours, Tony hésitait à continuer devant le regard menaçant de la vieillarde, je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous dire, il regarda Ziva, que cela s'est produit un soir où j'emmenais ma femme à l'hôpital, vous comprenez, elle est enceinte et ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas vraiment, nous nous sommes dépêchés d'aller à l'hôpital et n'avons pas eu le temps de nettoyer avant que vous ne le fassiez. Nous sommes profondément désolés, n'est-ce pas Ziva? demanda-t-il en regardant sa co-équipière.

_Oui, profondément désolés, ajouta Ziva après quelques secondes d'hésitation et la ferme intention de tuer Tony en tête."

La vieille sonda les deux personnes en face d'elle, arracha les fleurs des mains de Tony, fit une moue dégoûtée en regardant Ziva et claqua la porte devant eux. Tony paraissait soulagé mais c'était sans compter sur le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Ziva.

"Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer? demanda-t-elle, en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

_As-tu vraiment besoin de savoir? demanda-t-il, avec un air séducteur.

_Tony.

_Il y a trois jours, ma cousine a décidé de quitter son partenaire pour un temps, afin de se consacrer à un projet, elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause. Elle m'a appelé le soir même car elle était inquiète à l'idée qu'il soit seul dans un bar, elle m'a donné l'adresse d'un bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, j'y suis allé et je l'ai trouvé, ivre mort en train de vider le contenu de son porte feuille, clamant qu'il ne pouvait pas payer. Je me suis occupé de lui et je l'ai ramené chez moi, mais sur la route il n'a pas réussit à retenir son estomac et son contenu, qui s'est retrouvé devant la porte de la charmante dame que tu viens de voir. Depuis, toute la rue reçoit des menaces de mort et des rats dans leur boite aux lettres."

Ziva hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Comment aurais-tu fait si nous ne nous étions pas croisés ici par hasard Tony? demanda Ziva, amusée.

_Oh, et bien je le serai résigné à enlever tous les matins les rats parmi mon courrier, répondit-il en riant, je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça.

_Ce n'est rien, mais je n'ai tout de même pas l'air d'une femme enceinte !

_Pardonne moi pour ça, d'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ?

_Je passe voir ma future colocataire !

_Pardon?

_Je ne l'ai dit à personne, pour ne pas susciter d'inquiétude, mais mon immeuble à été racheté au propriétaire par une compagnie, ils vont en faire un hôtel, j'ai eu 6 mois pour trouver autre chose, et je suis tombée sur l'annonce de ma future coloc', c'était l'offre la plus avantageuse que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant, et surtout, je dois partir de mon appartement demain.

_Tu sais, si tu m'avais expliqué la situation...

_Tu te serais inquiété Tony, si tu savais que deux jour avant de me faire expulser je n'avais toujours pas trouver de logement, coupa Ziva.

_Tu as surement raison, enfin, tu sais que si ça se passe mal, ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, avoua-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

_Je sais Tony, merci.

_Si tu veux, on peut aller prendre un verre ensemble ? annonça-t-il, un peu hésitant.

_Demain ? Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec ma coloc, et j'ai plein d'affaire pour mon nouveau chez-moi! répondit Ziva, un peu gênée de décliner.

_Demain alors, répondit Tony, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux qu'elle n'aie pas simplement dit 'non'."

Les deux se séparèrent en une accolade et Tony regarda Ziva partir, ses pas laissant une fine trace dans la neige. Il ne se rendit compte de son sourire béat et de son immobilisation que lorsqu'il ne la vit plus et rentra chez lui.

Ziva arriva devant une maison de ville, typique de Washington, et plutôt riche. Elle sonna, nerveuse, un carton remplit d'objets personnels en main.

Une jeune femme aux long cheveux chataing ouvrit, elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage et des yeux hazel resplendissants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Après un long moment sans internet, je vous présente la suite du chapitre 1, le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit, donc je me laisse un peu d'avance ! Bonne lecture !**

"Tu es Ziva c'est ça? Lana! Enchantée! Entre dépêche toi, il fait froid!"

La jeune israélienne s'executa et entra dans sa nouvelle maison.

Elle eut l'impression de rentrer dans un immense cocon tant cette maison était chaleureuse et apaisante. Elle remarqua presqu'immédiatement l'immense bibliothèque qui régnait en maitre sur tout un mur du salon et, d'une manière plus générale, tous les livres étalés un peu partout, jusque dans les escaliers dans lesquels tout un coté était utilisé par les livres.

Ziva se déchaussa et laissa ses pieds glisser sur le parquet. Cet endroit mêlait parfaitement l'ancien et le moderne dans une harmonie parfaite. Ziva s'avança dans le salon, elle n'aperçut pas de télévision, ce qui la fit sourire, mais une platine entourée de deux enceintes et une bonne centaine de vinyles. Elle se retourna et fit face à l'immense canapé au milieu de la pièce, il avait l'air d'un moelleux impressionnant, le genre de moelleux dans lequel on s'enfonce sans espoir d'en partir un jour. Ziva se dirigea vers la salle à manger et passa sa main le long de la table en bois brut sur laquelle était posée a machine à écrire de Lana et un gros paquet de feuilles vierges.

Lana l'emmena visiter la cuisine, une belle cuisine à l'italienne avec, au fond, une véranda qui donnait sur un tout petit jardin, dans lequel un arbre avait trouvé sa place. Ziva comprit quel genre de personne était Lana quand elle vit le nichoir et et le sac de graine accroché à cet arbre. Ziva était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Lana l'en tira.

"Oh Ziva, il faut que je te fasse rencontrer quelqu'un ! Aïko vient ici ! se mis-t-elle à crier, sans réponse, oh, il viendra en tout voulu, il n'est pas très réceptif au rappel, j'ai dû légèrement rater son éducation, avoua-t-elle en riant, sans que Ziva ne comprenne de quoi elle parlait."

Lana l'emmena à l'étage, lui montra l'immense salle de bain, et sa chambre, qui était déjà meublée avec goût mais qui était vide d'objet personnel.

"Ma chambre est de l'autre côté, tu es libre d'y entrer comme tu le veux !"

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent et se dirigèrent dans le salon, Lana apporta à Ziva un thé après lui avoir demandé ses préférences et s'en servit un aussi, elle lui tendit lorsqu'Aïko arriva dans le séjour.

"Oh Aïko, te voilà, je te présente Ziva, Ziva, voici Aïko, c'est un Akita inu, il ne mord pas, mais il est plutôt indépendant !

_C'est donc le fameux chien dont tu parlais dans ton offre ! répondit Ziva qui s'agenouilla au sol pour saluer Aïko qui, étonnement, vint lui dire bonjour en acceptant ses câlins et en lui rendant bien.

_Il a l'air de t'apprécier ! annonça Lana, visiblement très heureuse."

Ziva prit sa tasse et s'assit sur le canapé, suivit de Lana.

"Tu fais quoi Ziva, dans la vie ? demanda Lana.

_Hum, je travaille dans les forces de l'ordre, mais je n'aime pas trop m'étaler sur le sujet, par contre toi tu écris, et ça m'intéresse beaucoup !

_Je comprends ne t'en fait pas, j'ai de la famille dans le même domaine. Oh si on peut appeler ça écrire, je n'ai réussi à faire publier qu'une BD, je travaille sur un roman en ce moment, mais ça n'avance pas.

_Une BD ? Je suis curieuse de voir ça !

_Oh, hum, c'est une BD en 12 tomes, c'est de la science-fiction, je peux te les donner si tu veux les lire, enfin, seulement si tu veux, dit-elle, gênée.

_Avec plaisir ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire des BD mais j'ai hâte de découvrir la tienne !"

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à tard le soir, si quelque chose était sûr, c'est que la colocation allait se passer à merveille. Ziva aimait ce côté sensible chez Lana, elle était douce, gentille, attentionnée, passionnée, un peu kitsch, et aussi lumineuse que mélancolique. Quant à Lana, la dureté et la force de Ziva l'intriguait énormément, mais ce qu'elle appréciait le plus était le rire et le sourire de Ziva, d'une franchise certaine. Elles étaient faites pour s'entendre.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre respectives, Ziva s'installa dans son lit, perplexe à l'idée de laisser son arme dans une maison habitée par une inconnue, mais sans qu'il n'y ai de raison particulière, elle avait confiance en Lana. Après ce cours moment de reflexion, Ziva attrapa la bande-dessiné et commença sa lecture. L'histoire était simple, une histoire d'amour compliquée entre deux justiciers de l'espace qui se battent ensemble contre le crime, sans en connaitre la raison, Ziva se sentait très proche du personnage féminin de cette BD. Le protagoniste quant à lui était un dragueur né, légèrement narcissique, avec un humour douteux mais un côté très attachant.

Ziva ne dormit que peu cette nuit là, trop absorbée par sa lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre. Si certains ou certaines suivent cette fanfiction je m'excuse du long moment d'attente...**

« Bonjour Ziva, bien dormi ? demanda Lana, un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui tendant une tasse de café.

_Très bien, très peu ! Merci pour le café. J'ai finit tous les tomes de ta BD et je dois dire que je suis épatée, d'où tiens-tu toutes ces histoires ? demanda Ziva, intriguée.

_Et bien, j'ai de la famille qui m'apporte l'inspiration ! Mon cousin me parle beaucoup de ses collègues et de toutes les situations farfelues dans lesquelles ils se sont déjà trouvés, honnêtement, tout le mérite lui revient, je lui ai volé ses histoire si tu veux tout savoir ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Je vois, je pense que j'aurai autant d'histoire à raconter après avoir passé tout ce temps auprès de mes collègues !

_Tu sais Ziva, dès que je t'ai entendu pour la première fois, je t'ai immédiatement identifiée au personnage de Mira dans ma BD, c'est étrange, autant de ressemblences !

_Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai eu l'impression de connaitre les personnages dès les premières pages, avoua-t-elle.

_Dis-moi Ziva, et si on allait prendre un verre ce soir, après ton travail ?

_Oh… j'aurais adoré Lana, vraiment, mais j'ai déjà prévu de voir un collègue ce soir… dit-elle, gênée.

_Un collègue ? Quel genre de collègue ? Un simple collègue ou bien… ? demanda-t-elle, le regard joueur.

_Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On est très proche, mais jamais il ne pourrait se passer quoi que ce soit, et puis, dans l'agence où je travaille on ne peut pas avoir de relation de ce genre avec un collègue, avoua-t-elle, gênée.

_Ziva ? Je conçoit qu'on se connait depuis peu, mais tu ne me feras pas avaler qu'il n'y a rien entre vous !

_Je t'assure, il est bien trop immature, et insupportable pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ! dit-elle en riant.

_Je vois sur ton visage, ce sourire, ce sourire tendre que seules les femmes sous le charme dévoilent.

_Entre Tony et moi il ne se passera jamais rien !

_Tony ? chuchota Lana à elle-même, hum Ziva, il faut… Il faut que je te laisse, je dois passer voir mon éditrice, lui donner un premier jet de mon roman. Désolée ! dit-elle précipitamment en partant.

Ziva n'accorda pas plus d'importance au départ précipité de Lana, même s'il lui avait semblé l'entendre prononcer le nom de Tony, après tout, cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre eux deux à un moment donné, Lana était d'une beauté telle qu'elle n'aurait pas échappé au regarde de Tony. En revanche, ce qui la préoccupait le plus, c'était de se revoir sourire comme une adolescente lorsqu'elle avait pensé à Tony. Elle savait très bien que Tony et elle était très proches, mais jamais de cette façon.

Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées et ses inquiétudes lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'open space. En passant à côté d'elle, Tony posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter la belle israélienne, en voyant que c'était Tony, elle se mit à bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se gifla moralement, détourna son visage de ce dernier et ne répondit pas à son « Bien dormi, Ziva ? » avant de s'installer, désormais plutôt énervée, à son bureau.

Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait rien ressentir pour Tony. Elle ne devait rien ressentir pour Tony. Et pourtant…

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui en se sentant faiblir face à ses sentiments, elle comprit qu'il l'observait, inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

_Oui. J'ai peu dormi.

_Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Ziva, tu sais le risque que tu encours lorsque tu dis ce genre de chose à Anthony DiNozzo ! Quelle est la raison de ton manque de sommeil ?

_Aucune raison.

_Hum… Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Tu sais bien non, que tu ne peux rien me cacher ? Et je te rappelle que ce soir, dit-il en se levant de son bureau et en se rapprochant de celui de l'israélienne, nous passons la soirée ensemble, ajouta-t-il d'un ton enjoleur. »

Ziva, bien décidée à rentrer dans son jeu, laissant toutes ses arrières pensées de côté, se leva à son tour et vint se coller au torse de l'agent, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Rassure toi Tony, je n'ai pas oublié, mais entre nous deux, c'est moi qui détient du pouvoir sur toi, et puis, je te rappelle que tu me dois une faveur pour hier soir.

_Tu n'as aucune chance Tony, intervint McGee qui venait d'arriver.

_Merci de ton soutient le bleu, répliqua Tony, en retournant s'assoir à son bureau, faussement vexé »

C'est ce moment là que Gibbs choisit pour intervenir, le pas pressé, et un grand café à la main.

"Prenez vos affaires, on a un mort." Il en profita pour abattre sa main sur l'arrière du crane de l'italien, avant d'ajouter : "Tu n'as aucune chance Tony."

Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement en voyant le regard malicieux de sa collègue.

L'équipe se dirigea vers un étang, non loin de leur lieu de travail. Une jeune femme avait été retrouvée assassinée dans les bois, on lui avait tiré plusieurs fois dans le dos. Outre cet élément, il n'y avait pas eu de traces de lutte et cela ne semblait pas être un vol. Le seul détail important était de très légères traces de pneus sur le sentier.

Tony se dirigea près de McGee qui prenait des photos des traces pendant que Ziva était occupée avec le joggeur qui avait alerté les autorités.

"Tu as déjà pris un verre seul avec Ziva? demanda-t-il.

_Hum... Oui Tony, plusieurs fois même. Où veux-tu en venir ?

_Tu vois c'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas juste un verre entre collègue.

_Tu es en train de dire que tu penses dépasser le stade de relation amicale avec Ziva ?

_Quoi ? Non ! Non, simplement je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce... rendez-vous.

_C'est un rendez-vous ?

_Non. Je ne sais pas.

_Tony, Ziva et toi avez déjà passé beaucoup de temps seuls ensemble, beaucoup de soirées, il y a eu aussi beaucoup de verres échangés, alors je ne vois vraiment pas la différence avec ce soir, d'ailleurs, Ziva n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, ajouta-t-il en la désignant du menton."

"Ah mon cher Timothy, je comprends que tu sois tenté de regarder notre charmante Ziva en action mais si tu ne détournes pas le regard tu vas finir la tête la première dans ce qu'il semble être notre meilleure preuve à analyser ! intervint Ducky en passant près de McGee pour rejoindre le corps sans abimer les traces."


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction, je suis très heureuse de lire les reviews qui ont été laissées, je vous avoue que c'est ce qui va me faire continuer cette fiction, parce que je suis un peu débordée avec les partiels qui arrivent ! Mais je sais déjà où je veux emmener cette fiction et j'ai plein d'idée pour la suite, donc pour celles et ceux qui la lisent, je vous promet que l'attente sera moins longues que pour les autres chapitres ! :)**  
 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur 3**

"De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Ziva qui s'approchait du petit groupe.

_Des traces, répondit McGee, dis moi Ziva tu fais quoi ce soir ?

_Tony et moi avons prévu d'aller boire un verre, tu veux te joindre à nous ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_Non ! répondit précipitamment Tony, enfin, ce n'est pas que je veux décider à ta place Tim mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à faire ce soir ?

_Heu... Si. Si bien sûr j'ai des milliers de choses à faire ! répondit McGee quelque peu abasourdi par la réaction de son collègue, ce sera pour une autre fois Ziva !"

Les agents remballèrent leurs affaires après avoir pris les derniers clichés et inspecté la scène de crime. Dès leur retour dans les locaux du NCIS les agents déposèrent les preuves à analyser à Abby et se retrouvèrent tous assis à leur bureau, aucun ne sachant comment faire avancer cette enquête.

"Je reprends, Mélanie Edam, 23 ans, étudiante en droit, vit encore chez ses parents, où sont-ils ? demanda Tony.

_En route, ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit Ziva.

_Bien, reprit Tim, on n'a plus qu'à attendre.

_Je vais me chercher un café, vous venez ? demanda Ziva.

_J'arrive ! répondit Tony en la suivant jusqu'à ce que McGee lui attrape le bras.

_Tony, dit-il en chuchotant, attends s'il te plait ! On te rejoins Ziva, pars devant."

Ziva acquiesça et s'en alla, laissant ses deux collègues derrière elle.

"Tony. Qu'es-tu en train de faire avec Ziva ?

_De quoi tu parles McRabajoie ?

_Tony je vois ce que tu essaies de faire, je vois ta façon de te comporter quand elle est là.

_Et tu essaies de me dissuader de continuer dans cette voie là ?

_Évidemment ! Bon sang Tony que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne nie même pas !

_J'en ai assez de prétendre Tim.

_Tu sais pourtant ce que ça implique ! Tu veux vraiment tenter ta chance avec Ziva ? Tu veux risquer votre amitié ? Votre job ?

_Tim, ce n'est pas risqué.

_Ah oui ? Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Comment peux-tu être sur que Ziva ne subira pas le même sort que tes autres conquêtes ?

_Parce qu'il n'a jamais été question que Ziva soit une conquête. Et tu le sais très bien, tout le monde le sait. Il y a quelque chose Tim, quelque chose de très spécial, un lien que je chéri plus que tout. Et je n'arrive plus à me contenter de la tension et des non-dits, je veux plus.

_Tony tu arrives trop tard. Ziva... Ziva a toujours fait de son mieux pour que tu restes un collègue à ses yeux. Tu ne peux pas juste arriver et laisser un trouble dans son esprit.

_Tim, laisse nous nous amuser, rétorqua Tony comme ultime argument avant de partir pour rejoindre Ziva."

Pour toute réponse McGee leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans le sens opposé.

"De quoi deviez vous parler ? demanda Ziva, intriguée.

_Es-tu bien sure que cela te regarde miss David ? demanda Tony, tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

_Eh bien il me semble que dans une équipe, la clé est la communication et que, par conséquent, cela me regarde, répondit Ziva, d'humeur joueuse.

_Hum, soupira-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage, nous nous demandions, zee-vah, si tu avais proposé à McGee de venir passer du temps avec nous parce que tu aurais peur de rester seule avec moi.

_Peur de rester seule avec toi ? demanda Ziva en se rapprochant encore, pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur Tony ?

_Tu pourrais, commença-t-il en réduisant le minimum d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux deux, de façon à ce que leurs bouches s'effleurent presque, je ne sais pas, disons, ne pas résister à mon charme ?"

Ziva ne répondit pas, elle était comme absorbée par la proximité qu'il y avait entre leur deux corps, elle se concentrait sur le souffle de Tony qu'elle sentait contre ses lèvres, et le bruit de ses battements de coeur, à moins que, peut-être, était-ce les siens ? Elle se sentait de plus en plus troublée, partagée entre l'impression d'inconfort liée à ce manque de distance et un désir fulgurant de réduire encore cette dernière qui les séparait. Elle ne savait pas, à vrai dire, si leurs corps ne se touchaient pas déjà, en revanche, elle sentait très clairement la chaleur de la main de Tony qui frôlait la sienne et les picotements qui lui parcouraient la nuque. Elle décida finalement de reprendre ses esprits après une longue minute plongée dans le regard de Tony.

"Ha ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalité Tony !" lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de retourner vers l'open space, café en main.

Tony resta dans sa position initiale un instant, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, s'il était vraiment en train de dépasser les limites de leur relation qu'ils avaient, jusqu'à présent, réussit à maintenir.

"Les parents de la jeune Mélanie sont arrivés ? demanda Tony avant de s'installer à son bureau.

_Pas encore, ils devraient pourtant déjà être ici, répondit Ziva, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le trouble encore présent dans sa voix.

_McGee essaie de joindre les parents, Ziva essaie de trouver si la voiture qu'Abby a identifiée grâce aux traces de pneus, Tony fouille à nouveau dans le dossier des parents et dans celui du petit ami, Peter Morjan, trouvez quelque chose ! lança Gibbs, café en main, qui se dirigeait précipitamment vers l'ascenseur.

_Un problème boss ? demanda McGee.

_Le petit ami à appelé, il dit que ce sont les parents de Mélanie, lança-t-il avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment derrière lui.

_McGee je n'arrive pas à joindre les parents, peux-tu les localiser ? demanda Ziva.

_Tout de suite Ziva, ça prendra quelques secondes.

_Le père de Mélanie, Eric Edam, était un militaire et un père modèle à ce qu'on peut croire de son dossier, aucune infraction commise, un casier totalement vierge, visiblement ils n'avaient pas de problèmes d'argent, quant à Mary Edam elle était secrétaire dans un cabinet médical, rien de négatif non plus. En revanche on ne peut pas dire la même chose de Peter, son petit ami, un casier long comme mon bras, mais uniquement pour des vols à l'étalage et de la consommation de drogue douce, annonça Tony à ses coéquipiers alors qu'il se levait pour récupérer les comptes rendus qu'il venait d'imprimer, un problème McGee ? demanda Tony en voyant la tête déconfite de son partenaire.

_Et un gros même. La voiture des Edam est garée à l'aéroport, si le petit ami dit vrai, j'ai bien peur qu'ils embarquent pour le prochain avion, répondit Tim, j'appelle Gibbs."

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre, il est court, mais je me devais de le couper à cet endroit :)  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la suite. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relire vraiment en ce moment (partiels obligent) donc je suis navrée pour les fautes :)

Il était 22h passé quand Gibbs arriva devant ses trois agents, impuissants devant la complexité de leur affaire.

"Boss, les parents sont intraçables, introuvables, ils n'ont été vus nul part, ce sont de vrais fantomes. Quant au petit ami il a un alibi plus que solide, on a du le laisser partir. On est dans une impasse, déclara McGee, découragé.

_Je sais McGee. Rentrez chez vous, ça ne sert à rien,ils vont finir par faire une erreur, on les attrapera à ce moment là, pour l'instant rentrez. Et n'éteignez pas vos téléphone, poursuivit-il en s'installant à son bureau."

McGee était déjà partit lorsque Tony et Ziva s'engagèrent dans l'ascenseur.

"Notre plan tien toujours Ziva ? demanda-t-il.

_Notre plan ? demanda Ziva, confuse.

_Le verre.

_Oh oui, pardon Tony, j'ai oublié un instant.

_Cela ne répond pas à ma question, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

_Eh bien... Je suppose que oui, Tony, je n'ai de toute façon rien d'autre à faire.

_Rien d'autre à faire ? lui demanda-t-il en se collant presque à elle.

_Croyais-tu que j'avais accepté ta demande pour le plaisir ? répondit-elle, le regard séducteur.

_Tu ne m'as pas l'air très contrainte de venir avec moi Ziva, on dirait même que tu as plutôt envie ? Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage."

Tony resta dans cette position, sa main posée contra sa joue, son regard plongé dans celui de la belle israélienne, pendant une longue minute, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Gibbs, les sourcils levés de stupeur. Les deux agents s'écartèrent, se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation et laissèrent leur boss rentrer dans la machine.

"Je pensais que depuis le temps, vous aviez compris l'utilité du bouton stop, annonça Gibbs, presque impassible.

_Pardon boss, on... on.. Hum, commença Tony, ne sachant comment expliquer la situation.

_Je ne veux pas d'explication Tony, répondit Gibbs en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver au bon étage.

Les deux agents restèrent immobiles, genés, quelques secondes avant que Ziva ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

_Tony, tu sais quoi, je pense qu'on devrait remettre ce verre à un autre moment, je vais rentrer chez moi, je me sens un peu fatiguée... dit-elle dans un sourire en sortant de l'ascenseur, laissant Tony seul."

Tony appuya son dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, maudissant Gibbs d'avoir interrompu ce moment. Ziva quant à elle roulait déjà à toute allure dans les rues de Washington, rejoignant son appartement et Lana. Son esprit était embrumé, elle ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de Tony. Alors oui, c'est vrai que ce côté séducteur qu'ils avaient tous les deux ne devrait pas l'étonnée. Mais cette fois, ou plutôt ces dernières fois, elle avait la sensation que quelque chose avait changé. Et ses sentiments, qu'elle avait finalement réussit à faire taire, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, refaisaient surface. Elle se gara en vitesse et rentra en trombe dans l'appartement.

"Lana ? appela-t-elle depuis l'entrée.

_Oui Ziva ? répondit la jeune femme en arrivant devant elle.

_Allons prendre ce verre finalement !

_Oh ? Ton ami à décliné ?

_Non, c'est moi, et je ne sais toujours pas si je viens de faire une erreur ou l'inverse.

_D'accord. Mais change toi avant.

_Me changer ? demanda Ziva en se scrutant elle même.

_Tu es pleine de boues ! Attends, demanda Lana en fouillant dans une armoire, met ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant une robe courte.

_C'est court.

_Et sexy, ajouta Lana, tu mettras ça avec ! dit-elle en lui lançant une paire d'escarpins.

_Je vais mourir de froid Lana si je porte ça.

_L'alcool te réchauffera ! Aller, enfile moi tout ça !"

Ziva se mit à rire légèrement mais accepta de jouer le jeu et se changea en un rien de temps. ELle s'approcha d'un miroir pour défaire ses cheveux, elle passa doucement ses mains dans sa chevelure pour leur donner une meilleure forme et en profita pour observer sa tenue. Sexy effectivement. Elle se demanda une seconde ce que Tony penserait d'elle s'il la voyait ainsi mais chassa bien vite cette pensée avec le verre de whisky que Lana venait de lui apporter "pour se réchauffer un peu avant d'aller braver le froid" lui avait-elle dit.

Les deux jeunes femmes enfilèrent leur manteau et rejoignirent le bar que Lana avait choisi, ensemble.

"Je suis souvent venu ici avec mes collègues de travail, c'est le bar préféré de l'un d'entre eux, souffla Ziva à Lana alors qu'elles entraient."

La jeune femme ne fit que sourire à ce que Ziva venait de dire et ne répondit pas. Elles s'installèrent au comptoir.

"Je vous sers quoi ? demanda le barman.

_Ce qu'il y a de plus fort pour elle, dit Lana en pointant Ziva du doigt, et une bière pour moi.

_Tout de suite ! répondit le barman en s'activant derrière le bar.

_Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Lana ? demanda Ziva qui reprenait ses esprits, j'ai comme l'impression que tu essaies de me rendre saoul, dit-elle en riant.

_Moi ? Avoir de telles mauvais intentions ? répondit Lana faussement outrée."

Les deux jeunes femmes en était déjà à leur troisième verre et Ziva commençait déjà à se sentir plus euphorique. Elles étaient toutes deux en train de rire lorsque le visage de Lana se figea sur la porte du bar, choquée. Elle prit les mains de Ziva et la regarda avec une expression de détresse sur le visage.

"Ziva, il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire beaucoup plus tôt."


End file.
